Bella's Secret Fear
by Alyssa105
Summary: Takes place between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Bella reads a story on the internet which causes her to become a bit scared. What happens when Edward hears Bella sleep talking about it? Read to find out. One-shot.


A/N: After discovering some stories with very dominant versions of Edward,, I came up with this idea. Enjoy, and don't think I am too crazy. Reviews are definitely appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight series.

Bella's Secret

Bella POV

I may just be plainly crazy, but earlier today, I started developing a strange fear. It all started when I was browsing through a story site, and I found a story called, "Pure Dominance,"with the following summary:

Crystal, a 19 year old girl, ends up in an abusive relationship. No matter how much she wants to get away from the guy that is dominating over her, she can't. Not only does he have double her physical strength, but she thinks she is unconditionally in love with him. Read to find out what happens. Better than it sounds.

After I had read that summary, things just clicked. I remembered how in social studies class when I was a Freshman, we discussed how even though women are supposed to be equal to men these days, they are still sometimes treated badly by men. We had gotten into a complete, full blown discussion about relationships where guys were dominant. It was such a vivid memory.

The memory made my mind go absolutely crazy. I began wondering, what if Edward one day became like that? I remember how women didn't really begin to get their rights until sort of recently. I then began to have my fear.

I am sort of lucky; Edward went on a hunting trip with his entire family this morning, and he is coming back a bit later tonight. As always, he checked up on me via the phone several times today. I really don't mind it though.

Looking at the time, I realized that it was 11:30. I decided that I would go to sleep, maybe that would stop my irrational thoughts that developed this morning. I got ready for bed, and then laid under the covers. Soon after, I felt myself drift into unconsciousness.

Edward POV

It was about 12:00. I climbed into Bella's window, realizing that she was sleeping. As always, I laid next to her, prepared for a night of her funny and adorable sleep talking. Even though I have been watching Bella sleep for a long time, I still find it amusing.

About a half hour had gone by, when Bella began talking.

"Stupid internet stories!" she half shouted while tossing in her bed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

I was beginning to wonder what she was talking about, but I didn't go into her internet history. She would tell me about the stories if she wanted to, if she didn't, she wouldn't, and that would be fine. At least, that's what I thought until I heard the next thing she said.

"N-n-no. Why, why do the internet stories have to come true. E-e-edward, please don't act like him." She had tears streaming down her face by this time, and she was trembling. She then spoke again.

"I am not like Crystal. I am not, I will defend myself from you, Edward." She said this, still trembling.

By that time, I decided that I needed to look into her internet history. Quietly, I stood up from my spot on Bella's bed, and walked to the computer. Still making sure to be quiet, I logged onto her computer. Then, I opened the web browser, and looked in the history.

It didn't take me long to find what must be triggering this. I saw a story right at the top of her history, the title was, "Pure Dominance." I clicked on the story, and found the summary at the top:

Crystal, a 19 year old girl, ends up in an abusive relationship. No matter how much she wants to get away from the guy that is dominating over her, she can't. Not only does he have double her physical strength, but she thinks she is unconditionally in love with him. Read to find out what happens. Better than it sounds.

After reading the summary, I began to be concerned. Could Bella possibly be concerned that I would become like that? If she was, I would have to show her that I wasn't ever planning to become that way.

It only took me a few seconds to look at the history, but once my complete focus was turned back on Bella, it seemed the nightmare was just getting worse. I decided I had to wake her up.

Bella POV

Edward was changing. He was going to become like them, like Crystal's boyfriend from the story. I knew only one thing for sure, the exact same thing Crystal was feeling, I was feeling. Something in my mind kept telling me to run, but there was no way I could move. If I ran, where would I run to? This area wasn't the least bit familiar.

I was crying and very terrified, thinking of what I would do, when I suddenly heard my voice, and I, woke up? Wait, was that a dream?

It took me a minute to realize what was happening. Though, once I did realize what was happening, I had no idea what to think. I realized I was in Edward's arms, and tears were streaming down my face. Looking around, I realized that I was in my house. As soon as I realized all of this, I heard Edward's voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked. It took me a second to respond.

"Yes, just a nightmare," I stated, trying to sound as believable as possible.

"It wasn't just a nightmare," he stated, sounding very confident. Before I had time to say anything else, Edward was at my computer. He clicked something on the mouse, and then, something began printing. As soon as it was done printing, he came back with the paper in his hands. Sitting next to me on the bed, he handed me the paper so I could read it.

After taking a quick look at the paper, I knew exactly what it was. It was that story. It was the story about Crystal and her abusive boyfriend. As I read it, I began to tremble. I was going into nervous break down mode. How did Edward get to this paper on my computer? Why did he want me to see it? Was the dream I just awoke from now coming true? Edward suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"You know that I love you, right?" he asked me.

"Y-y-yes," I said.

"Now, I want you to be honest with me," Edward stated firmly. "Do you think I would ever become like Crystal's boyfriend in this story?" he asked pointing to the paper in my hand.

"What lead you to print this story?" I questioned.

"I want an answer first before I answer you. Do you think I would become like Crystal's boyfriend?" Edward said looking into my eyes.

"Um, well, I read the story and, I began to get scared–" at that moment, I started crying.

"I just want you to know that I would never become that type of person. I love you. I am not the way that Crystal's boyfriend is, I will assure you," Edward said calmly, holding me in his comfortably cold embrace. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes," I said, still slightly crying. "How did you get to that story though?" I asked.

Edward then told me of my sleep talking, and how he went into the history of my computer in order to figure out what it all meant.

"Next time something bothers you like that, I want you to tell me, do you got that?" Edward questioned at the end of his story of what he heard.

"Sure," I said. I wasn't quite sure if I really meant it.

"I mean it, Bella. I don't want you feeling the way you are."

"I-i-i'm sorry," I said.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about," Edward replied. "I just need you to tell me things like that. I don't want you having such fears. Do you got that?

"Yes," I replied, yawning.

"Are you okay now?" Edward asked.

Actually, I felt much better after hearing Edward tell me what he did. Still looking into Edward's eyes, I answered honestly.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied. Then, Edward laid me back onto my bed, wrapping his arms around me. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I felt myself drift off into unconsciousness. For the rest of that night, I had no more nightmares. Edward had washed away my fears with his assurances.

A/N: I hope you liked this story. Please review. As I said in the beginning, I hope this isn't weird or crazy.


End file.
